


Not Another A/B/O

by rapmonned



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta!Hange, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega!Eren, Omega!Petra - Freeform, boss!Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonned/pseuds/rapmonned
Summary: "Eren. You need to get a job." Armin chided.
"But I don't want one, plus my dad helps with money." Eren whined.
"What if your dad ran out of money, what would you do?" Armin asked, expecting Eren's answer be 'get a job.'
"I'll just ask Mikasa for money." Eren replied simply.
"Eren you can't just depend on people for money. You need to get a job."
"Fine, I'll look around." Eren grumbled.
 
~
 
"Levi!" Hange shouted.
"What, Hange?" Levi grumbled, bringing his book closer to his face.
"I'm still wondering how an alpha like you still hasn't found a mate, yet." They wondered aloud.
"Maybe I don't want one." Levi suggested.
"Yeah, right. Anyway, you really need to get laid once and a while." Hange replied to Levi's suggestion.
"Well, I'm sorry I like to preserve myself."
"By 'get laid',  I mean that you need a love life."
"Since you're asking sooo much, I'll look into it." Levi sighed.
"Yay!" They cheered happily.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally found a job! Levi got a promotion, little do they know that their lives are about to change forever!

** Eren POV **

 

"Armin! Guess what!?" I squealed happily, nearly falling out of my desk chair as I kept rereading the email I just got this morning.

 

"What, did you find a suitable mate?" Armin asked eagerly.

 

"I have particular standards Armin, so I didn't find my mate yet, but I got the new job at Scouting Regiment INC!!" I shouted into the phone, falling onto my carpeted floor with a light thud.

 

"Holy crap! That's great, Eren. Details?"

 

"I think I start a week from now from Mondays through Fridays at 9am. I'm working in the Accounting and Finance department on the 27th floor. That's about it for now. By the way, what's today?" I replied, sitting up from the floor and climbing into my cheap, squeaky bed.

 

"It's Monday, Eren. Don't have a calendar?" Armin sighed.

 

"... Yes?" I replied, sounding more like a question.

 

"Eren, go buy a calendar."

 

"But I don't want to." I whined as I began to make small, fake sniffling noises.

 

"As soon as you buy the calendar, the sooner I'm right about you needing it."

 

"Knowing you, you're probably right," I paused to sigh, "Fine. I'll go buy one, See ya later." I replied as I ended called and searched for my car keys.

 

~

 

** Levi POV **

 

"Levi!" Hange screeched from downstairs.

 

"What, you crow?" I called back, pressing the current book I was reading closer to my face.

 

"You got a phone call from an 'Erwin Smith'!" They called back.

 

"Shit! Hold on! And whatever you do don't answer-" I yelled, but clearly saw that I was ignored once I reached the first floor of my condo. I was greeted with the sight of Hange, my crazy ass roommate, talking to the Erwin Smith, my motherfucking boss. "Hange! What the hell?!" I yelled at them as I stomped over toward the clean, white couch they were sitting on and snatched the phone out of their hands.  "Sorry, Erwin, for that bat shit crazy fuck that was on the phone just now. I believe that you were trying to deliver some type of message to me." 

 

"I actually enjoyed my previous conversation with your roommate. I do have to ask you something though." Erwin replied to my previous statements.

 

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

 

"How have you been Levi?"

 

"Is that really all you wanted to ask me?" I asked agitated. 

 

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't worried about it." Erwin replied simply.

 

"I'm just fine, Erwin, but here's the thing, I felt as if you needed to call me for an extremely important reason, such as, an emergency meeting or something, but here you are asking me about how my day has been." I replied, trying to contain my anger.

 

"I wasn't finished, my good sir. I knew from the first day you started working for me that you would be an excellent member of our staff, and I, don't mean to brag, but was right. All your hard work proved to me that you deserve a promotion, Levi!" He declared.

 

"Are you serious?" I asked, a bit flabbergasted by his words.

 

"Yes. You start next Monday on the 27th floor in the Finance and Accounting department, understand?"

 

"Yes, sir." I replied firmly.

 

"Drop the sir, it makes me sound old. Now go celebrate! Don't be too drunk coming back to work, you hear?" Erwin chuckles at his own joke as he ends the call. I placed the phone back into the receiver and slowly turn to face Hangi, head bowed to the floor.

 

"What happened, Levi?" Hange asked, nearly falling off of our couch.

 

"Hangi, I'm going to need you to find your best partying outfit you have." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

 

"W - what? Why?" They asked clearly confused and afraid by the situation.

 

"I got a promotion!" I cheered happily as I began to do a little victory dance with Hange.

 

"W - wow! That's great!" They began to cheer and dance along with me. "Let me guess, we're going drinking, aren't we?" They asked slyly. 

 

"Damn right!" I called back as I began to dance my way upstairs toward my room.

 

"YAHOO! I finally get drunk happily!" 

 

"One drop of throw up in my car and you're going to clean this entire condo and my car twice!" I chided at them.

 

"Okie - dokie! Don't forget to find yourself a mate while we're at the club, Levi!" They saluted and headed inside of their room to find clothes for tonight.

 

"Oh, yeah." I groaned as I still searched for some casual clothes for the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm back and better than ever with a new A/B/O Dynamic fanfic! How many fanfictions have I not finished? Too many to count, but I seriously need to work on them! It's just so much work, ya know?! Y'all know the drill, if fucked up anywhere you need to tell me. Comments and votes are deeply appreciated. See ya later!
> 
> -CoolCat


	2. And Our Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi and is already blushing. Welp?

**Eren POV**

 

"Another day, more alphas to fight off. I mean, I know I'm a hot piece of ass, but goddamn." I grumbled as I trudged out of bed. I walked into my somewhat clean bathroom and begun my morning activities. I hummed a cheerful tune as I brushed my teeth and sang a couple songs whilst in the shower. I came out feeling refreshed as I continued to dry my chocolate, wet locks. I retreated to my wardrobe in search of a rather appropriate outfit for the pristine job I'm starting today. "Mmmm ... what to wear?" I asked myself, thoughtfully. 

 

I rummaged through my closet and came in contact with my favorite pair of jeans. "Okay, at least we're getting somewhere, but what about a top?" I mumbled as I continued to rifle through my 'armoire'. "Is flannel professional enough?" I questioned as I raised up my favorite red, black, and white flannel shirt, feeling insecure about my appearance towards others in my new job. "I guess it'll have to be good enough for today, but I feel a shopping spree is coming soon." I mused as I discarded my overly wet towel and began to change into my clothes. 

 

"What time is it?" I asked as I stumbled over discarded clothes and pizza boxes to get to my alarm clock, the time blinked 7:49. "Just enough time to stop by Chick - fil - a!" I cheered. After putting on my clothes, I searched for my car keys, wallet and other outdoor necessities. I walked out of my apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator, luckily no one was around and I had the elevator to myself. I pushed the button to the garage, once out I instantly pushed the horn button my car keys. The noise from my car led me to it instantaneously. I immediately climbed into my unlocked 2016 Chevy Impala and shoved the keys into the ignition. The car roared to life and I made my exit out of my apartment facility in search of the closest Chick - fil - a.

 

"Alright. After a refreshing breakfast, it's off to work I go. Can't be late for my new boss." I declared, feeling stuffed from a delicious breakfast as I slipped into my car and drove to wondrous new job. 

 

**Levi POV**

 

"Ugh. Fucking hate Mondays." I grumbled as I trudged toward my pristine bathroom and begun my morning activities. I mumbled a wide variety of curse words as I brushed my teeth. I washed myself silent in the shower as I thought about all the bullshit I might go through today. I stepped onto my hardwood floors, only clothed in a wet towel around my waist, and sauntered toward my closet, in search of clothes for today. "Casual suit, it is." I mumbled, still a bit dazed from waking up. I clothed myself in a casual suit, that consisted of a plain white dress shirt, a dark grey vest, black khakis, black dress shoes, and a dark blue tie adorning my neck, for my new position at Scouting Regiment Inc. I grabbed my nearby briefcase, filled with tons of paperwork needing to be finished and walked downstairs. I was greeted by the smell of fire and smoke. "Hangi?"

 

"Yeah?" They called back, sounding a bit nervous at the sound of my voice.

 

"Why do I smell fire?" My nose scrunched up at the smell. 

 

"I was trying to surprise you and make some breakfast, but I burnt the eggs." They giggled nervously, scratching the back of their neck.

 

"How the fuck do you burn eggs? Clean the shit up now." I growled, already pissed off about waking up. My scent stank up our condo as I left the place. I walked down the hall toward the elevator, pushed the down button and strode in calm, but agitated. Living on the 5th floor, meant having to make multiple stops, but luckily no stopped my ride down to the garage. I already knew where my car was parked, so I headed there and unlocked my sleek 2016 Buick Verano and slipped in. I jammed the keys into the ignition, revved the engine , and drove out of the establishment to get to work.

 

'It was really out of the blue for Erwin to give me a promotion, now all of a sudden the Levi Ackerman is the boss to an abnormally large and diverse group of people. At least it doesn't matter how shitty I am to them, as long as they do the work. How I love authority.' I thought smugly as I parked my car and walked into the the company establishment. As soon as I walked in, somebody already bumped into me, making me drop my suitcase. "Hey! Watch where -" I totally forgot what I had to say and regret all my life choices as soon as I looked the brat's face, all while the papers and my suitcase fell to the floor. 'Hot piece of ass alert is going off and he smells really good, like earl gray tea and cinnamon. Let's hope the alpha in me doesn't kick in, yet.' I smirked inwardly at my thoughts.

 

"S - sorry for bumping into you. I - I'll help you pick up your papers." He replied, scrambling onto the floor to help pick up my work documents and suitcase as he sweet omega spewed from his glands.

 

"It's alright, brat." I replied to the cute brat, bending down to help pick up my scattered documents.

 

"I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger." He said, handing me some of the papers he picked up.

 

"Mr. Ackerman." I replied, placing my papers into my suitcase neatly. 

 

"It's my first day working here, do you happen to know where the elevator is?" He asked, fidgeting with every word.

 

"Yeah. Might as well follow me." I grumbled as I paced my way toward the elevator. Once in, we both reached to touch the same elevator button. The brat, Eren, instantly pulled his hand back and continued to look and smell flustered. "We work in the same department, then?" I asked, tired of this awkward silence between us.

 

"Y - yeah. I guess so. What's your position in the Accounting and Finance department?" He asked, curiously.

 

"I'm the CEO of the A & F department."

 

"Really?! Man, I made a really bad impression on my first day meeting you." He grumbled and pouted, his distress fumes lingering in the air of the elevator. 'Cute.' I thought simply.

 

"I wouldn't say you made a bad impression, more like an awkward, but cute impression. Especially in those jeans of yours." I smirked at the blush that soon found his face. We soon reached the 27th floor and I exited calmly, while the brat took a few minutes to recollect himself.

 

"H - hah?" He was left speechless and blushing after Mr. Ackerman's compliment?  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is officially complete! Eren meets Levi and is already blushing. Welp, isn't life just sweet like Eren's omegan scent? I absolutely love writing this story so far, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Of course you guys know the drill, if I fucked up anywhere report it to me and I'll fix it, comments and votes are always welcome! Thanks For Reading!
> 
> ~CoolCat


	3. "Why Does He Smell So Good?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi caught feelings, but you know those two.

**Eren POV**

 

“Hah?!” I asked myself as I remained in the elevator for an extended period of time.

 

“Are you okay, sweetie?” A ginger haired lady asked quietly, peering in the elevator.

 

“S - sorry. I - I'm just impressed by all the people working here.” I replied smoothly, stepping out of the elevator and examining all the hustling - bustling coworkers on this floor.

 

“Welp, you better get used to all the hustling and bustling in this department. What's your name, sweetie?” She asked.

 

“Eren, Eren Jaeger. And you are?” I asked, extending my hand for her to shake.

 

“Petra, Petra Ral. Nice to meet you, Eren,” she paused to shake my hand, “Well, I have work to get to, hope you settle in nicely. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come find me. See you around?”

 

“Definitely. Bye, Petra.” I replied as regain my self - awareness. I strolled toward my workspace and began to examine my surroundings. A prehistoric looking computer, stapler, a pen basket, and few other things not worth mentioning. “Well this’ll be fun.” I grumbled unhappily, as I sat down and tried to work, but got off task and began thinking about Mr. Ackerman. ‘He’s a bit insolent, but his amazing good looks make up for it. His chiseled jaw line, velvety voice, his sleek black hair in that perfect undercut, his amazing alpha scent, I can tell that he has some toned muscles under his suit, but the place that shouldn't be a disappointment has to be- wait. I can’t have those thoughts at work! I need to actually do … work.’ I thought as I scrambled to grab the keyboard and began hastily typing.

 

** Levi POV  
**

 

‘Erwin didn’t tell me that cute omegas were gonna be working in this department! I should have known something was up as soon as he said _promotion_. God, I’m so screwed. Everything about the damn brat is fucking cute and I want to ruin that innocence as I pound deeply into- Enough of the brat, I have a job to do.’ I thought unhappily, as usual, as I stormed into my large office, sat down in my black leather spinny chair, and grabbed the black pen from my organized desk, beginning to write reports concerning information about the company’s stats in the 6 different departments.

 

** Eren POV  
**

 

“Eren.” Petra’s voice called me out of my working mode.

 

“Yes, ma’am?” I replied, looking up at her from my desk.

 

“I’m going to need you to deliver this to Mr. Ackerman because I'm way too busy at the moment. Can you do that sweetie?” She asked, handing over a few sheets of paper to me.

 

‘NO WAY!’ My mind scream, but I just had to say -“Sure, no problem.”  I said as I gladly grabbed the papers and searched for Mr. Ackerman’s office. I walked around a few cubicles, and noticed that Mr. Ackerman’s office is the biggest and the farthest from everyone else’s. I speed - walked to the large double doors and slightly pushed one open, only to find that he was buried in papers. “Mr. Ackerman?” I asked quietly.

 

“Yes?” He asked, sounding a bit pissed off, but other than that it sounded … hot.

 

“Petra asked me to deliver these papers to you.”

 

“Come and bring it to me then.”

 

“Okay.” I replied, as I began to awkwardly shuffle toward his desk. While shuffling, I noticed that his office was rather neat, tidy and overly huge. I gracefully placed the paper on his black wooden desk, but before I could walk out, he grabbed my wrist. “Y - yes, Mr. Ackerman?” I asked, extremely nervous of what he was about to do.

 

“Are you doing anything later, brat?” He asked lowly.

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Alright, now get out.” He said as he shooed me out the room. Once out, I let out a large breath, a breath I didn't even know that I was holding in. His smell was a bit mesmerizing, it smelled of peppermint and a manly type of smell that I couldn’t put my finger. I let out a small shudder as I smelled the faint scent of Mr. Ackerman on my wrist. ‘What if he was my mate? He smells really good, so it could be possibly, but only the future will tell.’ I thought inwardly as I walked back to my bland cubicle.

 

**Levi POV**

 

“How can a brat smell this good?” I mumbled as I smelt the hand that touched Eren’s wrist. “I swear I’m going to go into rut because of this brat.” I mumbled into my hand, feeling a slight familiar tightness in my pants. I heard a knock at the door and abruptly began my work process again. “Come in.”

 

“Hello, Levi. Do you like your new position?” A cheerful voice asked.

 

“Hi, Erwin, and I absolutely adore my new position.” I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“I can feel the excitement radiating off of you, Levi. So I see you met our new employee.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve met the brat. What about it?” I replied, completely uninterested in the conversation.

 

“What do you think about him?” Erwin asked, a small hint of excitement hopping out of his voice.

 

“Does it matter what I think of him?” I asked, a small smirk on my face.

 

“Levi, you know I wouldn’t ask the question if I didn’t want the answer.”

 

“Fine, the brat’s adequate.”

  
“Ugh. Fine, whatever, continue doing whatever you’re doing.” Erwin huffed as he left the room. I smirked at the fact that I could make Mr. Commander blow such a small fuse. “The brat’s not just adequate, he’s fucking adorable and totally fuckable.” I mumbled as I tried to stop myself from sniffing the hand that touched Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang Levi! Sniffing Eren's scent like it's drug, I see you, too, Eren so don't play like you not sniffing the wrist Levi touched. Anyway I love how this story is coming along so far and I hope you guys do, too, but enough about the story! I'm really glad I'm able to stay on top of my schedule for this story! I'll try to update as much as I can. Leave comments, kudos, and keep up with my stories. BAI!
> 
> ~CoolCat


	4. "Are you doing anything later, brat?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi pretty much asks Eren on a date, but you know Eren. Him being a oblivious cute little shit is his best quality.

** Eren POV **

  
“Finally!! This day was unnecessarily boring! I just went straight to work, no instructor or anything!” I complained as I stood up from my desk chair and stretched. I walked toward the elevator, but wasn’t able to push the button because somebody had already did, lo and behold, it was Mr. Ackerman. “Boring, you say?” He asked, a smug look plastered on his pale, handsome face.

  
“N - no, n - not at all, sir.” I replied, the omega in me kicking.

  
“You don’t have to call me sir. It’s after hours, so it doesn’t matter.” He replied as he walked into the elevator.

  
“Then what shall I address you as?” I asked, walking behind him.

  
“Levi.” He replied in his smooth, sultry voice.

  
“Levi, what a nice name.” I mused as I envisioned myself screaming his name.

  
“Eren isn’t such a bad name either.” Levi added, pulling me out of my inappropriate thoughts.

  
“You think so?” I squeaked.

  
“Yeah, it’s like it’s from a different country or something.”

  
“Oh, actually it is. Eren means hope in Turkish and Jaeger means hunter in German.”

  
“Hope hunter, huh? It suits you.” Levi smirked at the small blush on my face.

  
“What about your name?”

  
“What about it?”

  
“Does it mean anything in another language?” I asked curiously.

  
“Nah, but my name is in the bible.”

  
“You read the bible? You don’t seem like the Christian type.” I asked, a bit shocked.

  
“Oh hell no, I’m all for the logical side, thank you very much. I only know that because Hange, my roommate, looked up my name once and told me it was this person in the bible. It was really weird.” Levi replied, a small look of disgust on his face while exiting the elevator.

  
“Sounds weird,” I agreed, “but Hange sounds like a pretty funny person.” I followed behind him, hoping he would keep continuing the conversation.

  
“Don’t get me started on Hange. They’re an absolute freak.” Levi groaned, brushing a hand through his hair. ‘Levi! Don’t do that! It’s too hot for my body to handle!’ I internally whined.

  
“They’re?” I asked, pusing aside my previous thought. 

  
“Oh, Hange’s non binary. Meaning they prefer not to be either a boy or a girl, so they chose they/them pronouns.” Levi explained, exiting out of the building. I continued to follow him, hoping that my car was near his.

  
“Oh. That makes sense. Well they sound like a good person, but as you said, they’re crazy.” I said, putting emphasis on the word ‘they’.

  
“I'm really warning you, though. They claim everything they do is for science and overly worries about my love life and it drives me crazy!” Levi ranted. I patted his back sympathetically.

  
“They probably do it because they really care about you.” He looked back at me as I smiled warmly. He instantly turned back to look down at the concrete we were walking on. "Well, its getting pretty late. See you at work tomorrow, Levi.” I said as I began to retreat to find my car.

 

"The night is still young as they say. Would you like to accompany me as I eat dinner, Eren?"

 

"W - what? Really? I was just about to order takeout and call it a night, plus I don't want to be a burden to you." I rambled.

 

"I'm completely fine with it, as long as you're willing to accompany me." He replied reassuringly.

 

"If you're fine with it, I guess it's okay." I said, a bit of happiness in my tone. I saw a small smile from Levi, making me smile as well. 

 

"Since I believe we both have cars and are capable of driving, you can follow me to the restaurant, if that's alright with you?" He directed towards me.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. But what restaurant are we going to?"

 

"I want to keep it a surprise and telling you would only ruin it." He replied, a smirk adorning his chiseled face.

 

"O - oh, okay." I stuttered at his handsomeness. I walked off to find my car, which wasn't far from Levi's, and slipped right into it as soon as I unlocked the door. I started the engine and waited until Levi drove out of his parking space to drive and follow him to this mystery restaurant. Once he did so, I drove right behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren accepts!! And the RiRen ships begins to sail smoothly!! Thank you guys for all the comments so far! I'm literally reading them at 2am and squealing my ass off!! But really tho, thanks guys!! Let me know if I fucked up anywhere, comments and kudos are appreciated greatly! 
> 
> ~CoolCat

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back with more shit?? ME!! Senpai has been going through a lot of bullshit called school and life, but I still managed to get back to you guys. (I hear one 'did you just assume my gender' bullshit in the comments, I'm slitting all your throats) So Eren got himself a job and Levi got a promotion! Time for them to get drunk out of their minds! But's what next? I'll probably post that later.


End file.
